The Fear of Unrequited Love
by ChipNZ11
Summary: Missing and different interpretations of key moments between Natasha and Bruce. Part 1: Bruce always felt there was something there, but never knowing if it was real or all part of a game. Natasha couldn't admit it to herself let alone others that this, him, Bruce was really what she wanted. She was never scared until now..


**PART ONE**

**Bruce POV**

I couldn't forget that look, the look of seduction, the look that I had been craving for so long, while also been so afraid of. Her deep blue eyes, had all of me and I wanted them. But still, I'm conflicted. Is this just a game? Is this a time filler or is it what I want it to be. Real. I take a deep breath as she walks away, trying not to lose myself in her as she walks away.

"Alright there Doc?" Cap asks with a grin. "It's nice you know, you and Romanoff"

"Oh no, there's no me and Nat " I reply, "It's just, It's nothing, she likes to flirt".

"I've seen her flirt, first hand and that was more than that" Cap says as he takes a sip and walks away

**Natasha POV**

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, how could I get through to him? When will he finally make a move, realise that I am here and I don't want to go anywhere without him. We have been friends for so long, gone through so much and it has brought us closer together, well at least that is how I feel. I can't pinpoint when things changed for me when he went from being just the geeky Dr Banner to geeky Dr Banner that I couldn't stop thinking about, dreaming about, wanting to be closer to. The lullaby had been working so well, being so close to him in such a vulnerable state, for him and the other guy to trust me, to want me to be there for them. It was a feeling I'd never felt before, undeniable trust, respect…. Love?

As I reach the elevator I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Nat, where are you going? The party is only just starting!" Pepper yelled as she rushed closer to me.

"I'm heading upstairs for an early night, not feeling very well" I replied, it wasn't the whole truth, I just couldn't be around him right now, I didn't know what I would say or do, and then how would he respond? More rejection? I can't take that right now.  
Pepper could tell that it was more than what I was letting on, I'm pretty good at hiding my true feelings when I need to but damn, that girl could pick up on anything.

"Feel better, I'll come and check on you soon" she replied as she let go of our hug, giving me a knowing look as she turned back to the party.

**Bruce POV**

She's gone. There is no way I've missed her as I look around. Those curves, that red silk dress hugging in all the right places, that smile no one could miss. I take a deep breath as I scan the room and focus again on the group in front of me, full of laughter and joy. As the night and the conversation goes on one thought is always there. Natasha.

Pepper pulls me away, "Bruce, come have a drink with me". This is not a normal occurrence, what has Tony said to get her to do this? What prank is he about to pull? I take a seat across from her, taking a large sip of my beer and wait and see.

"What do you think about you and Nat?"

"What do you mean, me and Nat?", "it's just...there is this unspoken bond between the two of you, your close, do you want it to be more?"

"Nat is.." "Nat is" I mutter, "Nat is, mysterious, caring, gorgeous, my best friend and anymore than that scares me, more than you will ever know"

"You love her, I can see that" Pepper says with a knowing yet caring loo

"She, her, us is the one thing I want with all my heart, but also the one thing I couldn't lose. That is why I can't put her in that position." I hold my head in my hands, tears running down my cheek. Admitting this to Pepper was admitting it to myself.

Taking my hand she whispers "Tell her, trust me", I look up at her take a deep breath and take that first step.

**Natasha POV**

Lying on my bed, I can do nothing but think, "What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he does but is holding back? I can imagine him now, downstairs sharing stories about the latest in biogenetics his audience nodding out of respect but really just waiting for him to stop. He can't help himself I laugh. I smile as I think of how vulnerable yet handsome, weathered yet youthful, I am so attracted to this man. My want to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him is every growing. Decision made. I need to tell him, I am fearless in every part of my life except for this. Time to stand up and step into the unknown. I put on my gown, ready to go and get what I desire when I hear a knock on my door. Opening the door I see him. His gentle face, boy his hair is a mess I just want to grab a handful of it and pulled him close. As he walks into the room, I noticed his eyes puffy and red he's been crying.

In the darkened room, the voluptuous redhead stops and turns the doctor towards her grabbing his rough hands pulling him to her. Their eyes meet, not needing to say a word they both know. This, right now is what they both know is right. Looking down at the beauty he holds Bruce takes her lips with his with confidence and passion - he is not the shy doctor in this moment but confident and holding strong. Taken aback with how forward Bruce has been she gives in to her own desire, clutching at his arms while deepening their kiss. He lifts her onto his hips, her gown slipping to reveal her decadent breasts bulging from her wine red lingerie. Sucking and biting at the base of her neck he stumbles towards the bed, Natasha groaning with pleasure.

"Bruce" she whimpers as he moves from her ear to her collarbone ensuring he leaves nowhere unattended. Struggling to control herself Natasha rolls Bruce onto his back and kisses him deeply biting his lip and she releases moving her attention to removing his shirt.

**Natasha POV **

My heart races, I want more of him, all of him I think as I stared into his deep blue eyes a look of adoration and love staring straight back at me. I feel him below me, engorged yet restricted as I move my hips slowly grinding teasing him with purpose just to see how he will respond.

**Bruce POV**

It's been 8 years since I have felt like this, so aroused, hungry for more. Signalling to Natasha she removes my pants, not once losing eye contact. God those eyes, they devour me with every faint look. Unrestricted I take control knowing if I don't I won't last much longer, flipping Natasha below me. Not allowing her time to catch her breath I enter her, wet and tight I thrust and roll my hips our rhythm smooth and increasing in pace.

The two Avengers so engulfed in each other, bed frame creaking, noises of pleasure echoing from Natasha's room throughout the tower. Bruce collapses on top of Natasha as he releases in euphoria. She rolls to rest her head on his chest as they both fade away into sleep.


End file.
